1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and latches and more particularly pertains to a new child resistant latch system for minimizing a child's access to cabinets containing potentially harmful items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locks and latches is known in the prior art. More specifically, locks and latches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,618; U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,628; U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,792; U.S. Pat. No. 2,233,699; U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,001; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,150.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new child resistant latch system. The inventive device includes a spring loaded biasing assembly for biasing a handle that is operationally coupled to a latch positioned proximate a stop plate.
In these respects, the child resistant latch system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of minimizing a child's access to cabinets containing potentially harmful items.